Paper Planes
by unofficialDuck
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving our favorite lovebirds and their second-year lives. Contains manga spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me. I know my last fanfic didn't go as well as planned, so I'm counting on this one to make up for it. These series of one-shots are intended for easy-reading, so all seriousness aside, do enjoy. I'll try to keep this as far from OOC as possible, as it revolves around the released chapters of the manga.

I don't own Shokugeki no Souma.

* * *

 **~Take Care~**

Takes place after the mission assignment, in chapter 265. Erina asks Souma not to try anything funny during his assignment with Tadokoro.

* * *

They were dating for quite some time now. Three months and two weeks, to be exact.

There's only a few people who knew of their secret relationship, including Hisako, the Polar Star residents, and the rest of the Elite Ten. Other than that, people were really oblivious to her connection with him—even the teachers of Totsuki had no idea that they both were together.

Probably it was because Erina had refrained from meeting him in public, and their usual contacts each day only consisted of phone calls and short text messages, if not the usual Totsuki board meetings. Sometimes, she would visit the dormitory when she was free of her paperwork and tasting appointments, but such circumstances were rare occasions, as she had almost no time for herself.

One thing for sure, though. No one was knowledgeable of their treasured first kiss.

Occasionally, she would ask him to browse the manga store with her when their schedules are both vacant, but considering they would get caught strolling intimately in the city area by other students, that stuff almost never happens.

It goes without saying, though, the boy was getting on her nerves almost all the time.

As clueless as he is carefree, that nature of his regularly irritates his secret-girlfriend to the brink of exasperation, often making her hang up his call whenever he starts to _grind her gears_. It's Yukihira Souma we're talking about—there's no creature less dense than this individual in terms of romance.

Nonetheless, he gave her hope—no matter how tiny it may be.

She actually looks forward to meeting him the next day. Even if in the afternoon (or in the evening which follows) before he had constantly made her sigh audibly in annoyance. Even if he had joked inappropriately in front of the Totsuki board members. He definitely added a little zing to her daily life, that's for sure.

She might not admit it, but she kindalikes the presence of him.

It was on one particular day that he and Tadokoro were summoned to her newly-acquainted office.

Previously, Hisako had recognized there was something fishy going on in a certain hot spring town, about a traditional Japanese bathhouse-slash-hotel that suddenly went off the grid without issuing any notices. Moreover, the hotel had deep connections with Totsuki academy, so this further worries our new and beloved headmistress.

No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. The managers and staffs didn't say a single word when they decided to shut down the business. It was when the rotten smell of bad intrigue reaches Erina's nostrils, that the blonde decided to assign two of the Totsuki's Elite Ten members to investigate further.

Those two individuals were Yukihira and Tadokoro.

They—the other members of the Elite Ten—left her no choice. Each of them were preoccupied with their respective affairs, for example, Alice's pub expansion in Denmark, or Hayama's journey to Morocco in search of top-quality cayenne peppers. The only vacant people in the council were only them both, for the time being.

She actually hated the idea of the two being together—one might call it jealousy. Why can't Hayama delay his trip? Why can't Takumi leave the enlargement of _Trattoria Aldini_ to his brother? Why can't she go with him, instead—oh, that's right. She had mountains of documents to finish.

Even so, no matter how hard her feelings tried to show themselves, she had to keep professionality above all else.

With the two finally here, the impromptu meeting started.

* * *

The meeting finished with Erina dismissing the duo.

"Yukihira, I need you to stay for a moment," she stated, stopping the boy in his tracks. She, too, had insisted for them both to address each other using their usual nicknames during formal or semi-formal occasions. Intimate-slash-private nicknames were only used in certain special times, much to her enjoyment.

"What is it, Nakiri?"

"You do realize you're going away for a few days, right?" Erina said, seeing Tadokoro left the room accompanied by Hisako (as the blonde's Captain Sidekick). Now it's only him and her in the spacious office.

"Uh, yeah. You practically just explained it to me not five minutes ago."

"I know," she paused. "Look, just call me when you get there, alright?"

"I will—are you going to miss me?" he grinned, teasing her.

"Wh—What are you uttering such nonsense…?! I only want to know your progress, that's all. Since you're not the very dependable guy for the job, I should at least feel worried for you," she flared up, while trying to hide her stammers.

"Ahahaha, don't worry about it, Nakiri," was his simple reply.

"But seriously, you should call," she held his hand softly.

"Hmm, since _I'm not the very dependable guy for the job_ ," he mimicked her. "What if I forget?"

"Then put a reminder on your phone…!" she asserted, eyes slightly concerned.

"Hmm, alright, alright. I'll call," he rubbed her palm with hers, ready to leave. He was about to reach the door when she called out to him again.

"And Yukihira, one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"N-No funny business while you're there, okay?"

He was taken slightly aback, unsure what Erina had meant from her stuttered sentence earlier. Cocking his head to the side in bedazzlement, he asked "what do you mean?"

"You. And Tadokoro. No. Funny. Business."

Being the densest cloud that he is, he shook his head in confusion. "I'm not really sure what you mean, Nakiri."

"Just—Just don't do anything stupid, understand?"

"Ah, I get it," he clicked his finger. Erina could've sworn she was regretting her own insistence just now. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Yep, you totally are."

"No, I'm not," she got even redder.

"Calm down. I'm not going to try your idea of _funny business_ and whatnot, alright? You don't need to be so jealous about it—besides, she's my best friend. If anything, I'll protect her," he smiled warmly at Erina.

"I told you already," her cheeks puffed. "I'm not jealous."

"Why don't you take Tadokoro's place instead?" he grinned, knowing that he completely overturned the assertive side of his girlfriend.

"…I can't. Just—Just call me when you get there, okay...?"

"Gotchu, Nakiri. I guess I should be going, then," the red head said, turning his way to the door. Her palm, however, stopped him again for the second time while it grabs his arm. "What is it now?"

"…take care, Yukihira."

"Will do, my queen."

With that, he left the office, grinning, leaving the heavily blushing Erina alone.

* * *

I hope that this is good enough. This idea has been bugging me for quite some time.

Something private was preoccupying my mind when I was writing this short chapter, so I don't really think it would live up to my expectations. However, please do leave your honest reviews. You are the ones who decide if this fanfic is worth continuing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I have reached my desired rank in Counter-Strike, which means there'll be nothing between me and my fanfics—save for World Cup, though.

 **TheMuhTruckingKing:** Thanks for your review! I'll try my best to not disappoint you.

 **Galp:** Hey, I remember you from my last work! Real talk, your review boosted my morale significantly, and I must thank you for that. Take care too.

 **Icombal231:** Well, here it is! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did.

This chapter is rated strong T.

* * *

 **~Chocolate Galaxy~**

It's Valentine's day, and following Totsuki's annual tradition for the famed romantic occasion, Erina decided to give Souma her homemade chocolate. What could go wrong?

* * *

Nakiri Erina was at a loss.

In only mere hours, Totsuki Culinary Academy is going to hold its annual tradition which was still about since Senzaemon's reign. The Valentine's day event. It's a pretty simple matter, actually. Female students of Totsuki—especially its high school division—would give out chocolate boxes, chocolate desserts, chocolate bars, or anything chocolate-based to the male of their choice. Of course, the event itself wasn't practically mandatory, as some people had their own reasons not to take part in the circumstance. Including our most cherished headmistress.

Being the prideful woman she is, she always hated the idea of cheesy stuff like such. She didn't like it then, and she sure as hell didn't like it now. It's a waste of energy, time, and resource—as she once implied to her most loyal Hisako.

But then again, she was the director, damn it. She would have to show respect to the practice and attend it for once in her merry life, no matter how much she hated it. At one point, the thought of revoking all Valentine's day events in Totsuki came to mind, but it was cut short by her own rationality.

She sighed audibly, alone in her bedroom.

If she was going to give someone her chocolate, there's three things that must be considered.

One, she sure as hell doesn't want to give them store-bought chocolates. They taste like dirt, and even the most expensive ones are still not exquisite enough for her palate. It would only be a shame for her to give out those kinds of sweets. So, she was thinking of making one by herself.

Two, she doesn't want to be seen in public doing so. The aristocratic and noble Totsuki Queen must stay dignified all the time. Albeit she had thought of various ways of giving the chocolate in secret, none of it seemed convenient enough—at least for her.

Three, the recipient must be none other than Yukihira Souma. No questions asked.

She put a concerned look while inadvertently holding her chin up, the moonlight creeping through the dimly-lit room of hers. "What kind of chocolate does he like?" she muttered by herself.

The boy once told the blonde that he has almost no food preference. Be it sweet or savory, or thick or watery. If it's good, he'll gladly eat it—one of the main reasons why he kept inventing his own Yukihira-styled dishes, he wasn't at all fixated on one style of cooking.

But, by God, all the things he did for her during the promotion exams, the least she could do was to make him her oh-so-special chocolate dish. No matter how one would look at it, she practically owes Souma her freedom. He gave her the courage to go against her father—the courage that she had secretly yearned for in her life.

Moreover, she hardly ever made a dish particularly for him, so this event was a big start for it.

Should she reach outer channels, like Akanegakubo Momo, to help her choose what kind of chocolate is best for him? Nope. She can't risk her relationship to be made public by her own actions.

Should she ask Hisako instead? In fact, she already did. The secretary supposed that if Souma hasn't got any preference whatsoever, then Erina should make one full box of different kinds of chocolate.

"Well, I guess it's worth a try…," she murmured, getting up from her bed, and making her way to the mansion's kitchen.

* * *

It was already late at night. Around eleven, and she was still struggling to flawlessly make each chocolate piece seem exceptional for him. At some points she thought ' _what am I even doing, making chocolates for that boy_ ', but she quickly brushed it aside as it was bugging with her concentration.

Her masterpiece for tonight consisted of twelve heart-shaped chocolates. Alice's Temari Bento, which was presented at last year's Autumn Election, came to mind when she was searching for inspiration. She wanted to make every single piece of chocolate as unique as possible, before arranging it carefully inside the four-by-three chocolate box.

First, came the dark chocolate pieces. She carefully put the cocoa ratio to the perfect bittersweet sensation, before sprinkling it with powdered sugar.

Second was the chocolate truffles, the spotlight of this box. She had filled the delicacies with various fillings. To be precise, the fillings were caramel, nougat, toffee, and hazelnut. Each was colored distinctively, with her hoping that Souma would appreciate the remarkability of every piece.

Finally, were the white chocolates. A fitting delight for the final touch of the box. The vanilla-flavored pieces were fused with bits of Oreo, wafer, and marshmallow pieces. While she was waiting for the blend to finish, she showed anxiety.

Will he or won't he like the chocolates that Erina had made specially for him?

Everyone in Totsuki knows her cooking prowess is pretty much god-like. But personal preference—in this case, his preference—was something that had her worried. Especially when her boyfriend's tastebuds are more than comprehendible. Remember his peanut butter and squid dish? That was just the tip of the iceberg.

After she had done arranging the chocolates stunningly—and wrapping the brown container with a piece of crimson ribbon, she put the entire pack in an air-tight locker, before leaving it in room temperature. She wouldn't want the flavor to scatter, so refrigerating it was out of the question.

That night, Erina went to bed with hundreds of concern.

* * *

The next day came sooner than the blonde had anticipated.

Totsuki was livelier than ever during this year's Valentine's day event. Dozens of roses, love letters, and most importantly, chocolate dishes were being received almost every hour. People actually confessing to each other can be seen in the classroom hallways, albeit not as much as Erina previously had expected.

She sighed, opening her phone to text him.

 _Meet me after class?_

 _Sure, I finish my pressure-cooking class at 2,_ was his simple reply.

 _Ok. See you then,_ she answered, putting her phone back to her pocket. For the time being, she really had to brush aside those petty thoughts about chocolate-giving and whatnot. She got a whole day ahead of her, including the hefty amount of director's paperwork and a tight schedule for tasting appointments.

She put the box of chocolates in her office, where no one—except for Hisako—would know that Erina was indeed secretly expecting to take part in this occasion. Erina was indeed secretly expecting to see Souma later this afternoon, despite her strict minimal-public-interactions policy she had applied for both of them.

And with that, she went on with her day in high spirits. Basking in with the numerous activities she had gotten acquainted to, and with Hisako periodically reporting in and bringing her tea, the pinkette smiled internally whenever she laid her eyes on the elegant box which rested on Erina's desk.

Erina, too, had made Hisako promise not to tell her participation in this year's Valentine's day tradition to anyone. Especially Alice. That cousin of hers would tease her day and night if she were to acknowledge Erina's secret partaking, so leaving her out of this was a superbly wise idea.

Shortly, it was two in the afternoon.

Most of her work is done, and she had already came back from her usual tasting arrangements just in time for Souma's class to finish. Covertly, she made her way to the west wing of the main campus building, box in hand—trying in vain to not make it look conspicuous.

Her heart raced with every step she took. How could it not? It was the very first time Nakiri Erina took the first steps. On earlier cases, Souma was always the one to move first, so an act as simple as giving him a box of chocolate gave her quite a fright.

And there he was, standing in the hallway, talking to…a girl?

What's that thing in his right hand? Looks like a heart-shaped box?

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Her legs felt numb, trying utterly hard to retain her composure. Was he accepting another girl's Valentine gift? Furthermore, she didn't recall she had met that wretched woman before. Was she a first-year?

 _Think straight, Nakiri_ , she inhaled quietly, the two still oblivious of Erina's presence. This is, after all, a Valentine's day. Not an Erina-and-Souma day, right? The only unspoken rule of this event is that any female student was free to give any male student their own version of Valentine gift.

 _But still, why did that despicable first-year had the audacity to give her gift to_ _ **HIM**_ _?_

By now, even anyone could tell that Erina was fuming mad, despite her fruitless attempt to hide it. Look! That first-year was practically flirting with his boyfriend! It was partially Erina's fault, too, for not letting their relationship go public. She bet if that woman knew of Souma's relationship with her, that simpleton wouldn't even dare to look at the boy.

Moreover, Souma's back was facing Erina, so the director couldn't quite make of his reaction.

But she sure as hell was going to have a talk with him.

She, almost shakenly, approached the two—who were having a friendly conversation, damnit!—before assertively calling his name.

"…Yukihira. My office. Now."

He turned around, only to see his furious girlfriend, her cheeks as red as the Polar Star tomatoes. "Ah, of course. Well, I must be going, Tanaka. Thanks for the gift!" he waved goodbye to the ever-so-cheerful girl, much to Erina's demise.

Still holding the box, she hastily walked back to her headmistress' office, her boyfriend following behind her.

* * *

"So, what is it, Nakiri?" he innocently asked, putting the cheap heart-shaped box on one of the tables. They were alone now, with Erina promptly dismissing Hisako of her duties for the day before they both entered her private workspace.

"…what was that?" it took her all her might not to lash out at him.

"What was what?"

"You. And that girl. What was that about?"

"Oh, Tanaka?"

"Whatever her name is, I don't care. What. Was. That. About?" he could've sworn he heard a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Eh, Tanaka is a transfer student from our neighboring city…I don't really get what you mean by _what was that about_ …"

"…why did she give you that box?" she pointed at the pink container.

"Um, because it's Valentine's day?"

"I know, dummy!" she fumed. "I mean…I mean…"

"Oh," he finally got the big idea, cutting her speech. "Well, she knows that I was once a transfer student like she is, and with me being the first seat and all, she said that kinda makes me as her role model, I guess?" he laughed sheepishly.

"And?"

"And, uh…well, long story short, she gave me that box as a sign of admiration."

She sighed in exasperation. "You know she was flirting just now, right?"

"Wait, really? I didn't pay much attention to it. Why?"

"It's not fair…"

"What's not fair?" he shot a confused look at his girlfriend.

"I was looking forward to give you this chocolate box since last night, and she beat me to it…on top of that, she—she…" she looked at the box in her hand, before continuing. "…whatever. Forget about it."

"Wait, you got me something? I thought you hated Valentine's day?"

"Well, I don't hate it as much now…and, here's for you..." she handed over the box. His actions completely ruined the romantic mood she was about to have, though there was nobody to blame. He enthusiastically undid the ribbon, before opening the box, revealing twelve pieces of specially-made chocolates by none other than Erina herself.

Laying his eyes on them, he smiled widely. "This looks amazing, Nakiri! Did you make all of this by yourself?"

She nodded silently, still somewhat upset. Part of her was still afraid whether Souma would like them or not.

"Can I try one, right now?"

"…s-sure, it's yours anyway."

He popped one small piece—the hazelnut truffle one—into his mouth.

As soon as that happens, the rich flavor of cocoa melts into his tongue, along with the luscious hazelnut liquid which instantly softened with his saliva.

His eyes widened. "Th—This is remarkably good, Nakiri!"

"…y-you like it?" she made sure.

"Like it? I love it!"

"W-Well, of course it's good," she looked away, blushing. "I made them really prudently, you know."

"Mmhmm, it's really good," he said, still munching the piece in his mouth. "Anyway, just now, were you jealous?"

"Was I jealous?!" she finally snapped. "What do you think, Yukihira Souma?! You bet your ass I was—hey, I've been wanting to meet you all day and the moment I did, that first year was essentially seducing you!"

"Hey, not my fault. You're the one who decided to meet me in the afternoon. We could've met way before," he paused, putting down her chocolate box somewhere else. "Besides, do you ever consider what I feel when the other guys stare at you?"

"—eh?" was her immediate response.

"I don't like it."

"—huh—wha..." her breath heavy, her cheeks flushed again.

"You're the Madonna of this academy. I felt jealous when the others ogle at you," he walked towards her. Now was his turn to be dominant. "Ever considered that?"

"…um, no…" she held back a squirm as his hands softly reached her hips. Her agitation from before slowly melting away.

"You know, when I overhear guys talk about you, I can't help but feel slightly troubled," he leaned his head closer, inches away from hers. She tried to back away, but was stunted by her own desk.

"I—uh, w-what are you doing?" she stammered, not sure how to respond.

"But they sure as hell can't do this," he crushed his lips against hers—and before she even realized what was going on, he slid his tongue inside her mouth, forcing a small, throaty moan from the girl.

Eyes still wide in shock, she felt his hands creeping to her lower back, grabbing her closer to him. Her arms, as if on cue, hugged his neck, pushing his tongue further inside to interlock with her own—still letting out small whimpers by his mouth when she decided to French him back.

And the boy only enjoyed his chocolate box until two hours later.

* * *

I really had fun writing this chapter. That own goal by Nigeria did a great job distracting me for a while, and that penalty kick further drags me away from this fanfic. But at least it's completed now.

Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Was the concept too boring? Or was it good? Please leave a review and I'll be sure to reply them in the next chapter.

Also, if you have any ideas which you think would be awesome in this series, feel free to leave them at the review section—or PM me instead.

I might update, I might not. Depending on your reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

I deeply apologize for the slight delay. Germany's loss against Mexico did not go unconsidered by yours truly, as I am a true fan of them for twelve years. That was why I nearly lost all mood to write when they were defeated.

Looking at your reviews, though, it boosted my spirits. I love you.

 **w33hong:** Essentially, I didn't intend for Souma to be OOC (and I'm really sorry if that goes against your expectations). I guess he just took advantage of the situation, while blatantly telling her that he's jealous. Because who wouldn't be? ROFL.

 **Galp:** Thank you for reading! I intentionally put their meeting towards in the end of the chapter, to emphasize fully that _Erina was really looking forward to meet him_. In my opinion, if they had met earlier in the chapter, it would ruin the anticipation.

 **fghfro:** Here it is! Though I'm not really sure on how this one will go.

 **Celestia's Paladin:** Literally the first thing that came to mind when I finished the last chapter. I'm almost certain that I'll write a White's Day prompt sooner or later. But I guess it'll have to wait. Two chocolate-themed chapters back-to-back would only make it seem dull.

 **VitaMia:** And I love you. I'm joking. But for real, though, thanks for reading. I'll be sure to update every now and then!

This chapter is rated mild T.

* * *

 **~Between the Sheets~**

Tonight was the BLUE semifinals, but the TV in Polar Star broke down. Souma wonders if he can watch at the Nakiri Mansion instead. After all, it's not like he's going to try _anything_ , right?

* * *

"Is there anything that can be done, Isshiki-senpai?" the redhead asked.

"I'm afraid not, Yukihira-kun," the brown-haired upperclassman answered, wiping sweat off his brows. For the last thirty minutes or so, the person in question has been trying to fix this dorm's only television. Of course, that thirty minutes only resulted in vain.

For crying out loud, he can handle all sorts of meats and ingredients and turn them to the most ethereal dishes. But when handed over a screwdriver and a wrench, he would quickly give up without trying. The same thing applies for (almost) everyone in Totsuki.

This is Totsuki Culinary Academy, after all. Not Totsuki Mechanical Academy.

The reason why Souma asked Isshiki to even try and fix the wretched CRT television, was none other than BLUE. Tonight was the semifinals.

Never did anyone had expected Souma to be such a fan. Just like the World Cup, BLUE is held once every four years. And hearing his father's involvement in the said occasion, it only pumps him more to watch it live on television. He would be able to learn a massive amount of cooking techniques and recipes by watching top-class chefs compete for triumph. Supposedly, this year, the infamous Gordon Ramsay would be the one of the judges.

Also, it would be a nice, refreshing break from the usual Shokugekis he always had. Being the first seat means numerous challenges every day, and being the aficionado of the said activity that he is, he would always accept every single one of them.

 _Besides, who doesn't like BLUE?_

But, that twenty-year old television had again taken its toll. On the worst possible moment for him.

"Then we should call a repairman," Souma suggested.

"Nowadays there aren't many people who understand this type. Moreover, if there is indeed someone who does, it would at least take them one night to complete the rewiring," Isshiki sighed, standing up. "I'm sorry, Yukihira-kun."

"Eh, no big deal, Isshiki-senpai. Thanks anyway, yeah?"

"Sure, I gotta go back to the garden, though. Later, Yukihira-kun," he smiled before swiftly making his way outside. Souma, on the other hand, sat on one of the couches.

 _Well, this sucks,_ he muttered inwardly. Now how is he going to watch it? The TV was busted, and he sure as hell won't want to do it on his phone—live streaming takes away too much cellular data.

Is there any way that he can watch?

Any way at all?

Hesitantly, he pulled out his phone, exasperatedly scratching his hair while doing so. Scrolling through his contacts, he dialed none other than his girlfriend—Nakiri Erina.

" _Souma? Anything you need?"_ she answered. They would always use their first names whenever the speakers are merely both of them, including on the phone.

"Yo, Erina, I have a small favor to ask."

"… _if it's anything regarding your weird dishes, I won't approve of it,"_ the voice on the other end coldly remarked.

"No, no! It's nothing like that—"

"— _come meet me in my office, then,"_ Erina cut him short, before hanging up almost hastily. Even with her boyfriend, that ruthless attitude of hers never changes.

He sighed for the umpteenth time today, heading upstairs to grab his cub bike key and his jacket.

* * *

Shortly, inside Totsuki director's office—.

"So what's this thing you wanted to talk about?" she prompted, not taking her eyes off the piles of paper which rested on her desk, signing them off one by one. It looked like she just got off her usual tasting appointments—the reason why she didn't even bother to talk on the phone and asked him to meet her instead.

"Um, not sure how to say this, though…," he hesitated

"Then stop wasting my time."

"Alright—alright, jeez. Okay, so…you know tonight is the BLUE semifinals, right?"

"Mhm, it's all over the news," she nodded, eyes still fixated on her arduous paperwork. "What about it?"

"By some sheer bad luck, the TV in Polar Star broke down."

"Oh, and?" she urged him, oblivious to his true intentions.

"I was wondering…if I can watch it at your place."

Her eyes widened, mouth agape. Her hand dropped the fountain pen she was holding, and her brow furrowed in disbelief. Thank gods Hisako wasn't around to hear what he had said, or else he himself would get a mouthful from that secretary. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm…not?"

" **WHAT THE HELL?!"** she exclaimed in aggravation, slamming her palm to the desk. "First of all, that's the craziest thing you've ever said in months! Honestly, Yukihira—"

"—whoa, whoa, calm down—" he raised his hands. She was totally, extremely, _utterly_ distraught at him, she didn't even bother to use his first name.

"—I'm going to give you one chance to explain. One!" she raised her index finger. "Go."

"…Hey, you're the one who said that I could come over anytime. Besides, it's not like I'm going to try _anything_ —though I know you want me to."

"Don't push your luck," she sternly heeded, slightly blushing. She, of all people, should know that Souma's beguiling actions were not to be underestimated. But that's a different story. "Why is it gotta be my house? Why not use the TV in the Elite Ten building?

"Me, alone in that creepy building at night? No thanks."

"W-Why not the Aldinis' residence?"

"Takumi would be challenging me into Shokugekis. I wouldn't be able to watch."

"Then why not stream on your phone?"

"Eats up waaay too much cellular data."

"T-Then…um, how about renting a hotel room instead? Their TVs should be fine," came her fourth proposal. Souma, much to her dismay, shook his head. He _could_ do that, he thought. As the first seat, he had the freedom to use his cut of the Elite Ten's budget for his personal life.

But that means giving up the chance to have a sleepover at her mansion. And being the guy he is, he quickly removed the idea from his head.

"Look, Souma," she sighed loudly, standing up, before making her way closer to his figure. "If one of the mansion's servants knows you're spending the night, can you imagine how fast the rumor would spread? Moreover, if even Alice knows what's up…she—she…"

"Well, we can try not getting caught."

"You mean you. Not we."

"Your bedroom has a TV, right?"

"…yes, but what—"

"Then we should watch it in your bedroom, instead! The mansion's servants wouldn't dare to go in your room unless you tell them to, right?" he grinned in victory, both thumbs in the air. "Come on, Erina. I wouldn't ask you this if it weren't for the semifinals. Besides, you can learn a great deal too, by watching it!"

She exhaled at his favor—and with him kept addressing her first name wasn't an easy fit to bear, as she wasn't used to it yet.

As much as she liked the idea of they _spending the night together_ , it's still a no-go.

"It's still too risky—also, how do you plan on getting past them, smarty-pants?"

"Easy," he said carefreely. "I'll just climb the balcony."

She suddenly recalled the moment Alice and Ryou did the same thing when they were helping her escape from her own mansion, towards the Polar Star dorm. It was a passable idea. Not fairly decent, nor was it foolproof. But it was passable.

She exhaled, again, seeing there was no point in denying his suggestion was indeed an adequate one. "Fine."

He almost jumped in joy, his golden eyes sparkling in delight. "Really?!"

"On one condition. You have to keep all sounds to yourself."

"…usually you're the louder one when we're together."

"—I swear I'm gonna change my mind if you keep making these corny jokes," she was in no mood for his dirty farces.

"Eh, okay. Sorry."

"So? Do we have a deal?"

"Gotcha, I'll be as quiet as a mouse. Well, see you later tonight, then?"

"W-Wait!" she stopped him. "What time will you be coming over?"

"Hmm, the broadcast will start at nine—so I guess I'll be there at eight-thirty?"

"I'm not letting you in if you're late," she asserted. On what odds did she actually give him permission to let him stay the night? She mentally smacked her head for being such an imbecile—especially when it comes to this dork.

"Sure. I'll get going now, then," he bids his farewell, then went through the office door as if nothing happened.

 _I gotta learn how to say no to him…_ she adds a self-note, making her way back to her unfinished paperwork.

Deep down in her heart, though, she was secretly waiting for the night to fall.

* * *

Dusk came. And before they both realized it, it was already half past eight.

At that time, there were still many maids and butlers inside the Nakiri Mansion, as well as a number of gardeners and security guards roaming around the mansion garden and along the courtyard. He wondered how did Alice and Ryou managed to sneak past these men back then, whilst trying to make his way to Erina's balcony—don't even ask how he knew which balcony is hers.

As if he were in a stealth videogame or something.

But, like his cooking prowess, he was cunningly agile. Using the dense shrubs and the tall hedges to his advantage, he quickly reached the said structure which was supported by two huge pillars. Nimbly climbing the nearby tree to approach it, he stepped on the marble flooring of the balcony, a thin coat of sweat on his forehead.

He knocked softly on the balcony doors, in which she quickly opened them.

"Yo, good evening."

"Tell me nobody saw you," was her first words.

"…well, no, as far as I'm concerned," he paused. It was then one thing became apparent to him; she looked really beautiful tonight. As though the God's Tongue title was stripped off her, leaving only the simple—and casual—part of the woman. Sure, Souma had seen her dressed this way before. It was during her escape to Polar Star when Azami was still in reign. She was lovely then, and she was lovely now. He sure could get used to seeing her this way.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?" she broke his thoughts. "Quickly, before anyone sees us…!" came her whispered exclaim, letting the boy in.

Just as he complied, it started to rain.

Heavily.

"Hmm," he looked outside the window. "Guess I won't be returning anytime soon."

"You were planning to spend the night anyway."

"Yep."

"Come here, you," she put arms around his neck, crushing her smooth lips with his—a small sigh escaped her throat. When she attempted to slide her tongue in, he pulled away.

"—okay, we can continue later when we finish watching BLUE."

"Fine," she retorted. If there's one thing that she had learned about Yukihira Souma tonight, it would be his love for her wasn't as much as his passion for cooking. "Just remember your end of the deal."

"What for? The rain would drown out our sounds, anyway," he laughed sheepishly, her arms still around him.

"Alice is at the other end of this hallway," she looked towards the door—as if she could see her cousin right through it. "Wouldn't want her to get any hints."

"Alright—hey, it's almost nine. Let's turn the TV on," he said, after glancing at the digital clock which hung on the wall. "By the way, is Senzaemon-dono home?"

She quickly grabbed the remote and turned the fifty-inch television on. "No. Grandfather is away on some business trip."

"I thought Senzaemon-dono decided to retire?" he asked, as they both sat on her bed.

"He is retired," she stated, looking for the channel which was broadcasting BLUE. "He's got some loose ends to handle, that's all—look, if he were here, I wouldn't even dare to let you in."

"Ahahaha, we both know you'd let me in anyway."

She blushed. "How is it that you're able to read me like a book?"

With that, the live broadcast of BLUE started, gluing their attention to the television.

* * *

The winner was announced at around midnight. A fellow from Ireland, and the other is a guy from Denmark. Souma was secretly rooting for the latter's opposition which came all the way from Africa, albeit it mattered little to him.

On a lighter side note, both of the matches were entertaining and inspiring at the same time. Souma and Erina alternatively witnessed new techniques and different approaches to various ingredients, and not a single one went unnoticed by the dynamic duo. After all, they were watching literally the best chefs in the world. It would be only disappointing if they wouldn't be able to learn new things from them.

Souma, in particular, could've sworn he saw Shinomiya Kojiro in the background—but probably it was only his eyes playing tricks on him.

They were getting drowsy. Erina leaned her head on his shoulder. The rain didn't seem like it was going to ease up—if anything, it seemed to fall harder than before.

"…let's go to bed now, should we?" she asked, lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"—wait, aren't we forgetting something?"

"Huh—?" was all she could utter before he put his lips on hers. For a moment, he hesitated and backed away, only to be met with her slender palms on his cheeks, pulling him in for a second kiss.

Pushing him onto her bed, pinning him down while their tongues were still battling, she gripped his wrists with no mercy. One thing for sure; she would be the dominant one tonight. No way in hell would she let him have his way this time, moreover in her bedroom. Her private sanctuary—and it looked like he wasn't going to complain about it, either.

It was when they were lost in each other, did she secretly wish that TV in Polar Star would never get fixed.

* * *

I had troubles writing this.

First of all, the BLUE subject was originally World Cup (as in soccer). But no matter how hard I try, it would seem really OOC for our beloved Souma. I had scrapped this entire chapter and almost started over. RIP.

Second, just after I finished writing the office scene, I had this pounding headache outta nowhere. Googled the symptoms and WebMD said that my brain's vessels were narrowing. Welp, if you don't hear in me in one month, that means I'm already in hospital.

But England won 2-1 against Tunisia, which is nice.

Anyway, please tell me what you think about this chapter. Was it OOC? Was it rushed? Was it cringy? Was it decent? Leave your thoughts in the review section, please. Your reviews may or may not keep this series going.

Until then, cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

This story idea came up at around 2 AM when I started getting drowsy. I literally jumped and instantly opened my laptop.

 **w33hong** : Thank you! The thing is, if I write Souma as OOC, it would constantly bother me so it's still a big no :(

 **fghfro** : Thank you! Here it is!

 **icombal231** : Thank you! Will do!

 **zrekt23** : Do you want lemons? *wink*

 **Galp** : Thank you! It meant so much. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, too.

 **rebelliousshays** : Thanks for the tip! I'll be sure to remember that.

* * *

 **~The Photograph~**

How can Souma understand what she wants when she expects him to be a mind reader?  
Quick tip: he is not.

* * *

She was ignoring him.

Or at least that's what he thought, for the last four days.

She would avert her gaze away whenever he tried to talk to her. Even if the circumstances were forcing her to even reply, she would reply in such an antagonistic—almost unfriendly—manner. That is, if the reply is not short sighs or mumbles. She even went the extra mile and ignored his calls and texts. Wowsers.

Even when they're both alone in her office, for example. She would bask herself in the numerous amount of paperwork which relatively seemed never-ending, not even batting a single eye to the boy in front of her, who had tried so, _so_ hard to get her attention.

Or, when they were in class. Usually, she would secretly look forward to meeting him in their mutual classes, considering that's one of the few times that she gets to meet the redhead casually—given all her Director's business and whatnot (well, she could always meet him after-hours, though). Now, she would always avoid those classes, using her status in Totsuki as an excuse. But he knows that's not the actual reason.

Oh, and she had briefly refrained from calling him by his first name.

Something was clearly, _terribly_ off. The other time where she stopped doing so, was when Souma decided it was a good idea to skip three consecutive Elite Ten meetings in one week—just because they were held at nine in the morning.

Needless to say, he never skipped meetings again after that.

Even their girl friends didn't have the slightest idea on what was bothering the blonde this time—well, except for Hisako, where the pinkette would abstain from telling him the truth. As expected of the most trusted assistant of Totsuki's director.

It was on the fifth day that he accidentally met her in the hallways.

"Yo, Nakiri!" he exclaimed, approaching her. His jovial demeanor would get him nowhere, but it wasn't harmful to try, right?

"…"

"Heading to _flambé_ class?" he grinned.

"…"

"Got any plans this evening? Wanna come ove—"

"—I'm busy."

"…well, okay—hey, do you want go to class togeth—"

"No, I don't. Stop pestering me," she walked away hastily, as though something suddenly came up. Leaving the confused Souma alone in the hallways.

Now he really starts to ponder his actions during the last four days. _What could I have done wrong?_

Was it the hickey he so fervently gave during her stay in Polar Star last week...no, that couldn't be it. He made sure she had used the right concealer for that matter—although it did earn him a glare or two while they were at it.

Or was it because Alice had caught them red-handed while they were doing something steamy behind the school's gymnasium…that's impossible, either. Both of them had made sure the silver-haired gastronomy prodigy deleted all the evidence in her phone, much to the Danish's disfavor.

Probably it was this one time he had gotten a teensy bit _too friendly_ with one of their female juniors…but they previously had talked about this matter, too—this matter of jealousy. They knew for a fact that they're going out with each other, so being envious was regarded as something dastardly.

Was it because he didn't ask her to a festival last spring…no, that wasn't it. She said herself that she was busy, even on holidays. He ended up going with Hayama, Alice, and Ryo instead.

Lastly, it wasn't her period—well, not as far as he's concerned. Not that he's been paying attention to the 'schedule'. But one couldn't help but notice the occasional mood swings, especially in his vicinity.

 _THEN WHAT?!_ He exclaimed internally. "I clearly do not need this right now," he muttered, only to be heard by himself. The following things were bothering his mind;

One. Three back-to-back Shokugekis this afternoon. There's only so much he could do with those people trying to climb his first seat after he practically challenged all of them by the end of his first year—well, it's not like they have a chance against him, anyway.

Two. He's gotta fill in for Takumi to teach the first-years the basics of indirect grilling before his scheduled Shokugekis, because the Italian decided it was a superb time to briefly come back to his _Trattoria Aldini_ —at hectic times like these. He's amazed Takumi didn't get an earful from Erina.

Three. Lots and lots of paperwork. He could go and be the carefree guy he always was, but doing so risks Erina to be even madder at him. No one would want that, would we?

Four. The much-needed refurbishing of Polar Star dorm was his idea, and therefore, he was assigned the head organizer-slash-manager for the said project.

And to top it all off, the unusual sulky behavior of the woman. For four days and counting.

He sighed. Maybe his next wild game cooking class could take things off his mind.

* * *

It was when he finished his Shokugekis of the day that he decided to check up on her.

Of course, he had won all three unanimously. 3-0 each match, leaving the opposition on their knees, mouth watering after they had tasted the boy's dish. As always.

Even though he had won, three Shokugekis with three different themes simultaneously wasn't a light fit. It nearly drained the life out of him, and the thought of a certain sulky individual did little to help.

But his resolute was certain to end this nonsense.

Swiftly, after changing his sweat-drenched clothes, he rushed to the tallest building in this campus—the director's building. Where he was greeted by none other than Hisako by the front desk.

"Can I help you, Yukihira?" the secretary asked.

"Can I see Erina real quick?"

"Oh—about that… she's in a meeting with the Totsuki executives."

"There aren't any cars parked outside, Hishoko," he smirked at her obvious lie.

"Erm…the executives arrived by…foot?"

"Yeah? Show me the CCTV inside her office, then."

"T-The surveillance system broke down!"

"…you're a bad liar. Look, can you just tell her I'm here?"

In which she hesitantly complied. Taking the telephone in one hand and pressing the keys on another. As much as she hated the man for being so _inconsiderate_ (he still doesn't know what his fault was), secretly Hisako had wished for their lover's quarrel to end. Of course, she wouldn't show it to anyone—especially Erina.

But she was the ultimate wingman. Or in this case, _wingwoman_.

"Erina-sama? Umm, Yukihira is here to see you," she paused, hearing the reply. "U-Understood, Erina-sama. I'll send him in now."

"So?" he grinned in victory.

"…you heard me. You may go in," Hisako said, putting the telephone down.

As soon as he entered the spacious office, he was greeted by her sight on her desk. It was already after-hours, but the paperwork in front of her didn't seem like it was going away any second now.

"Look, Erina," he paused, deciding to screw the pleasantries and use their version of pet names—their first names. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a mind reader—it would be nice to tell me what's going on."

She stayed silent. Clandestinely eager of his speech, continuing her scribblings on the document in front of her.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Silence.

"Are you on your period?"

Silence. Her eye twitched.

"I love you?"

Silence, though she felt herself redden. Lucky the boy wasn't aware of the matter.

"Sigh, is this about the shoujo manga I forgot to lend you?"

Still nothing.

"Or is this about me not asking you out to watch the new Incredibles movie?"

Silence—he was slightly irritated now. Deciding to take matter into his own hands, he made his way to her end of the desk, going around the mahogany furniture in one swift motion. Before she even realized it, he was already kneeling by her chair.

"You really look cute today, you know?" he grinned.

Finally, the blonde let out a sigh.

"…and—wait, are you using a new perfume?" he paused, sniffing audibly. "Is it vanilla? You smell enticing."

She blushed. _Keep going_.

"I've never really noticed, but you have such beautiful eyes," he beamed.

She felt her heart beat faster. _A little more_.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"…alright—fine!" she hissed. "…you can stop the corny pick-up lines now."

"Ehehe, so…mind telling me what's going on?" he grinned softly. There was no point in ignoring him now. They finally did their first two-sided conversation for the past days.

"Did you post our picture on Twitter?" she inquired assertively, standing up while he did the same.

"Wait, which picture?"

"—the one we took last summer, dummy! When we were at the festival?"

 _Oh, that._

"W-Well, my Twitter is protected, anyway, no one would be able to see it aside from our friends."

"Check it again."

"Wh—huh?"

"Check. It. Again." Her tone was demanding.

Confused, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. Why would she bring up something as insignificant as a Twitter photo, anyway? He had made sure to protect his tweets—

His eyes widened in horror.

"…oh, boy…" was all he could utter.

"Yes. _Oh, boy_ , indeed," she huffed, crossing her arms. Evidently, his unprotected (contrary to what he had believed) account tweeted a photo of them during their last summer vacation while they were at a fireworks festival in Kyoto. In the said photo, Erina was wrapped in a crimson yukata, while Souma was wrapped in black—they were both grinning carefreely to the camera.

"—Apparently the whole Totsuki body, including my grandfather, is now aware of our relationship. Thanks to your carelessness, numskull."

Now was his turn to stay silent, knowing the doom that he had given them.

She took a facepalm. "Honestly…why do I even date you…"

"…well, look on the bright side?"

"There's no bright side to this."

"At least you won't ever have to worry about girls hitting on me anymore."

"With the risk of our faces being printed on the school magazine, with the headline _Totsuki Scandal! The first seat and the director_? No thanks." she sank to her chair, clutching her forehead.

"—hey, you made it sound so awful. It's not that bad, actually."

"It's not that bad?!" she snapped. "Do you have any slightest idea on how bad things could turn out, Yukihira?"

"I do—but it's not like something is peculiarly wrong with it. After all, going out with each other is normal for our age, don't you think so?"

"It's only abnormal when the subject is you."

"Aww, you're hurting my feelings," he grinned playfully.

"…I suppose you're right, I shouldn't make a big deal out of it."

"Whoa—Nakiri Erina, admitting she's wrong? Are you sick? Do you need some medicine?" his usual cheekiness was back.

"I hate you."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

For a reason, she was certain he was going to make up for it.

In ways that she couldn't even think of.

* * *

This chapter was intended to be a filler before the next one—or not. LOL I dunno.

Also, I don't own Incredibles. But I would love to. Pixar, if you're reading this, please…

I know this chapter lacked those Sorina cute moments, and it didn't turn out quite well as I expected. But you, dear readers, are the ones who have the right to settle that.

As always, your reviews determine whether or not would I continue this series. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**icombal231** : I hope this would satisfy your needs!

 **Galp** : Thank you! Glad you see it that way.

 **w33hong** : I'm really delighted to see that impact on you *grins*

 **Guest** : Thank you! Here is your awaited update!

* * *

 **~Your Gift~**

It's Erina's birthday, and he completely forgot about it.

* * *

The day started pretty normal to a certain redheaded aspiring chef. The morning of twenty-third March was as mundane to him as most days of the year.

He woke up (of course a little bit later than most people), brushed his teeth, washed his face, donned his usual Yukihira Diner long sleeve, grabbed his moped keys along with his school essentials—and oh, he almost forgot his take-home Elite Ten documents—before heading off to start the day.

Now that their relationship has gone public, Erina had forced him to arrange his own schedules properly. She would surely lose face if people knew her boyfriend for five months (and counting) was so disorganized and unsystematic. The boy was reluctant at first, as being tidy was not in his true nature. But he ultimately gave in—for her sake, he did.

Because of that, the frequency of him being late to various circumstances has been declining significantly. Not to his enjoyment, though. After all, it's Yukihira Souma we're talking about.

Until it was lunch time.

On particular, he decided to have his lunch at the Elite Ten building, like he usually did for the couple of days—and he hated the fact that Hayama keeps reminding him of his duties while they were eating, so he secretly wished he'd just bugger off.

Shortly after, they were eating their own meals in the living area, when suddenly Tadokoro brings up a topic.

"Um, what did you guys get for Nakiri-san?"

 _Wait, what? Why did she suddenly bring up Erina's name?_

"Ohoho, I bought her a new set of shoujo mangas!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ah…I should probably get her my Kumabear apron."

"I-Isshiki-senpai, the image of you being full nude is indirectly imprinted to those aprons!" Tadokoro voiced again.

"I'm getting her a new phone charger." Hayama uttered calmly.

"Hmm, probably this Colosseum documentary Blu-ray," said Takumi.

"Booooriiing." Alice sneered playfully.

"Whoa, whoa," Souma cut them off. "What's this about, guys?"

"Jeez, it's her birthday," the silver-haired woman frowned her brows. Ryo, who was sitting beside her, nodded quietly. "What did you get her, Yukihira?"

 _Birthday?_ He thought. It can't be. Her birthday's not due for at least another month, right? He pulled his phone out to check today's date, there's no way—

—his heart skipped a beat.

He mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. How could he have forgotten? Last year, she even got him a red _hanten_ jacket for his birthday (and she had deliberately told him that it took days of planning, hoping that he would like it). His face went pale in the blink of an eye.

"Oi, what did you get her?" Ryo urged.

"A-Ah…it's a…secret!"

"…tell me you didn't forget."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did," it was Takumi who said such cornering statement. "As your rival, I'm deeply dissatisfied in you."

"Mou! You're unbelievable!" Tadokoro shot a disappointed look.

"Just you wait until she knows." Alice smirked anticipatingly.

"I-It's not that I forgot! I just haven't had the time to buy it!"

"Sure. We believe you," Hayama stood up, having finished his meal. "And when do you presume you'll buy the gift?"

"After school?" Souma shrugged.

"You know we're coming over to Nakiri mansion after school for the birthday surprise, right?" Isshiki, who was usually calm and collected, partly couldn't believe his junior's carelessness as he said that.

"Yea—wait, it's for the birthday surprise? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Oh my Goood. Sometimes you're really dense it's getting irritating!" Alice held her head, sighing in annoyance.

"…you're in for some deep shit, Yukihira." Ryo added.

That, he was right.

Souma was indeed in some deep shit.

* * *

After the lunch—.

He had spent the last half hour trying to figure what he should buy for her. Since Erina was no ordinary girl, he sure as hell wouldn't want to give her no _ordinary gift_. So he immediately scratched the cliché ideas of teddy bears and girly stuff out of his mind.

A random thought popped in his mind—how about a towel? On second thought, nope. Giving that would only make him seem perverted, although it's not like they haven't seen each other _naked_ before—ah, it's not the right time to think of it.

Oh! Oh! How about a movie ticket? She could go watch it with him—hmm, nah. He's not sure whether she's free or not, and asking Hisako about it would risk him getting an earful on how could he have the heart to forget Erina's birthday. Big no.

Should he go as simple as a bouquet of flowers instead? No—what good would it do to her? She would most likely throw it away the second she receives it. On top of that, Erina is totally not your average romantic, so giving something purposeless was a bad idea. Souma wanted to give her something for her to be able to use every day.

Selfie light? She's not the type to take selfies.

Alarm clock? She sure as hell wakes up earlier than he does.

No-stick pan? He's certain the Nakiri family got loads of those.

Designer watch? He'd love to if only he had the money.

 _Screw this_. He cursed internally. _I'm taking a stroll around town, see what I can buy_. To hell his classes. To hell with his upcoming first-year tutoring—he could always leave them to Takumi. After all, the Italian practically owes him.

Needless to say, being scolded by Chapelle-sensei would be much better than being scolded by _her_.

And following that, he rushed to the campus parking lot, helmet and moped key in hand.

.

Shortly after, he had visited various gift and souvenir shops throughout the district. But none of them really seemed to catch his eye—at least not for her. There was this one necklace which, by some reason, had this _toque blanche_ image inscribed on its gem. When Souma decided to take a look at the price…well, let's just say he wished he'd never taken a look at all.

It was already 3 PM. The surprise party starts at 4.30.

He sighed, sitting down at the nearby bench. His legs were already killing him. Glancing at his surroundings, he found one particular clothing store, displaying a set of new cute t-shirts.

Sooner rather than later, he made his way to the said store.

.

In the end, he walked out the district with a red paper bag in hand, inside was a piece of violet t-shirt with a picture of three cats on it. Inadvertently, he had spent the last thirty minutes in that store alone, because there were literally dozens of choices he had to pick.

At one point, he was doubtful whether or not he got the size right. Since Erina rarely wears t-shirts except in her leisure times—which were now utterly scarce—he couldn't quite make what size she would look good in.

But particular bed—and that sofa in her office, for once—experiences in the past had made him more or less roughly understand her body proportions. (Please don't look at Souma like that. He's not a pervert but when one gets accustomed to another's body, the understanding of sizes becomes quite the inevitable.)

So, he just about confidently chose that size, hoping that his guesses were accurate.

The matter he regarded the most was her preference to his gift, though. Whether or not she would like it was beyond his comprehension—he could've sworn girls are so hard to understand. Albeit he had carefully chose this color to match her eye, it's still a hovering question on his mind.

 _Oh well, it's the thought that counts, right?_ A half of him spoke to himself.

 _ **But will she like a mundane piece of t-shirt?**_ The other half argued.

 _It's not mundane, you dweeb. And even if she doesn't, at least you got her something._

He agreed to himself. It's the thought that counts.

Now, his next stop is the Nakiri mansion.

X

"…you really did take your time." Ryo sneered at him at the back entrance.

The plan was for them to sneak in from the backyard Alice had so exuberantly showed the gang. Various party supplies were smuggled to the mansion's main living area—of course with Senzaemon's permission. Erina was to go in from the front entrance, towards the center room where they would be waiting. The whole Polar Star dorm residents, as well as Kuga, the Aldini brothers, and even Mimasaka were also there to celebrate.

While the boys were preparing the balloons, the banners, and the confetto, the girls were making the dishes—due to two reasons.

One; Tadokoro has been under the wings of none other than Akanegakubo Momo herself, in which most of their 'classes' are held online. In fact, after Tadokoro's defeat in Regiment de Cuisine, for some reason the _patissier_ sees Tadokoro as a fitting candidate for her next successor. Thus deciding to help her hone her skills even further. Tonight was her chance to show the fruit of her training.

Two; The boys, especially Ryo, almost instantly vetoed the idea of them making the cakes. Also, the gang unambiguously did NOT want Souma to experiment his weird dishes (dried mackerel wouldn't go well with mango cake, now would it?).

Oh, and they had Hisako to buy them some time while they were preparing for the surprise party—luckily Erina had some after-hours meetings that day, so the pinkette wouldn't have to make it so obvious that she was indeed stalling the director from going home.

.

Shortly after they had bought the drinks and the snacks, it was almost time.

The soft rumbling sound of the family's jet-black sedan echoed from the driveway—indicating that she was finally here. The curtains had been closed, and the lights had been turned off.

"Shh! Don't make any noise!" Yuki whispered.

They were now ducking behind the sofas, which somehow flawlessly served as their perfect hiding spot.

They heard the doorknob turn, with the quiet creaks of the door hinge.

They heard her heavy footsteps—one could tell that she was having a bad day.

"...sheesh. Why is it so dark in here?" Erina huffed, reaching for the light switch—.

"""""— **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAKIRIII!** """""

"—eh?" she turned her head.

At that instant, the lights turned on, followed by the popping sound of the confetto! The wall banner which read 'happy birthday director' was stretched across the wall, along with some balloons on its side! They all cheered and applauded in unison.

"…y-you guys…" was all that came out her throat.

With that, the party started.

* * *

"You haven't greeted me yet," she smirked at him. The party was now at full swing. Turns out Tadokoro had some talents in making cakes, after all.

"Happy birthday, Erina," he grinned.

"D-Don't call me that when our friends are here…"

"Why not? People already knew we're seeing each other, anyway."

"True…I guess I'm still not used to it. Anyway, Alice spoke to me earlier."

"About?" he asked curiously.

"You. About you. Forgetting my birthday," smirking mischievously, she answered.

"Wh—me?! Pfft, no way. I wouldn't forget—" he swung his palm sheepishly. _I swear I'm gonna get back at Alice one way or another._

"You didn't forget?"

Oh, she was testing him alright.

"I didn't forget—why would you think so? That's downright absurd."

"Oh, I don't know. Probably the fact that you hurried to your bike after lunch time?"

"…I had things to buy." Crap. He completely forgot that she regularly checks the surveillance cameras in the school hallways—a developing habit since their second-year.

"Which would be?" she put her arms on her waist.

"…um, some…gimmicks? For my office?" he shrugged.

"Are you seriously going to keep lying?"

"Y—I'm not lying."

"I'm in a really _crappy_ mood today," she pointed a finger at him. "Don't make this harder than it—"

"—alright, fine. You win. I forgot," he sighed—there was no point in arguing anyway. "But hey, at least I got you something?"

"Oh, you mean the _thing_ you bought not two hours ago?"

"Well…yeah…but—"

"—I bet you didn't even wrap it," she smirked. Again. He felt himself facepalming internally.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts, right?" he shrugged.

To his disbelief, she actually chuckled. "Ahaha, let's just see what it is, then?" she beamed confidently, one palm directed at him, gesturing _where's my gift?_

As soon as she said that, he returned with the paper bag, before handing it to her—unbeknownst to them, practically everyone in the room was watching their interaction.

She peeked inside and pulled out the violet t-shirt.

 _Moment of truth._ He deemed. Erina stared at it intently.

"W-Well…I know it's not the best of gifts, as you know I only had two hours to buy it—and, and—if you don't like it, I can understand that…and I had no idea what your usual size is, so if it doesn't fit properly, I'm sorry—oh, and—"

"—I like it."

"—what?" he was taken aback. _There's no way…_ "Did I hear you right? I thought you said—"

"Yep," she smiled, "I like it. It's cute."

Now there's a word you don't hear very often from her. She says the word 'disgusting' and 'loathsome' more often than she says 'cute'. But everyone presumed that he was her only exception—who knows? They might be true.

"Ah, I chose that color for a reason, you know," he put his palms behind his head, seemingly just about relaxed.

"Hmm? What reason?"

"It matches your eyes."

Then, she flared up immediately. Cheeks as red as boiled lobster, and heart pacing no slower than a racing steed—come to think of it, since their relationship has gone public, Souma has relatively gotten braver in terms of saying those things outside of private conversations.

Well, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it.

 _But still!_

"Come on, guys! We're trying to have a friendly party here, if you don't mind?" Yuki was the one to interrupt.

"True. You can always continue later, though." Ibusaki said.

"Eh? You've opened Yukihira's gift already? What about ours?" Isshiki proposed.

"Yes, you should open ours too." Marui added.

The blonde in front of Souma sighed.

"Fine, bring them here."

* * *

The gifts unboxing ended rather quickly, along with the party.

Erina felt relatively satisfied with the things she'd got. Sure, she could buy them anywhere at any time. But it was given by none other than her closest friends, and that alone made it more than meaningful to her.

When she opened Alice's gift, she went even redder than before. Erina had specifically—and explicitly—told her, Hisako, Tadokoro, and Souma to not reveal her favorite pastime. Which is reading shoujo mangas. And now that basically everyone in their circle saw Alice's present, it was simply a vain trying to hide it.

Also, Isshiki's gift made it more than awkward for her than to anyone in the room. Just like Tadokoro said, the image of him in nude and his iconic Kumabear apron were almost impossible to sever. So, she had replied sheepishly with the customary 'thank you'.

Oh, and Hisako got her this new desk lamp for her office, since the one's she's using now is rather old and is a _legacy_ from Senzaemon. With that, Erina plainly decided that Hisako's present was the best.

It was already eight in the evening. People were starting to leave by the door, leaving the mess they had made to the Nakiri mansion servants—well, save for Souma. He decided to stay for a bit (more specifically, Erina secretly told him to).

They were alone now in the same living room. The dirty dishes were yet to be done. He had wanted to go to her room instead, but seeing the mansion maids were still on and about, he decided it wouldn't be the brightest idea.

"You know you still owe me, right?" Erina started the conversation, they both sinking into the sofa—sighing in slight fatigue.

"Owe you?"

"Yep—the one you said yesterday?" she looked at him.

"…um, I don't remember saying anything crucial yesterday?" came his questioning tone.

She blushed. "…you said you'll take me to watch the new Incredibles movie."

 _Whoops._ He put on a straight face. Come to think of it, he actually did say something crucial to her yesterday. Though he didn't think she'd put much thought onto it.

"I still don't know your schedule, though. You've been busy for the last couple of days."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, young man," she pointed a finger at his face, "honestly, who do you think have been clearing up all your forms until now, huh?"

"You?" he shrugged, grinning awkwardly.

"You know damn well it was me. If only you had a little bit consideration regarding your paperwork, that would be amazing."

"—okay. I'll finish them up this time."

"Sure you will. Just like you said you would, three weeks ago."

Sometimes he simply couldn't understand girls and their accuracy at remembering even the most insignificant of events. It was an empty farce he had anyhow uttered—why would she demand him to commit to it?

"No, no, for real. I'll do 'em this time."

"And?" she curved her lips.

"And…I'll take you to the new Incredibles movie when I'm done?"

"Better be quick, the movie isn't gonna stay at the cinemas forever," she finally let out a content grin.

"I know—hey, you said Hisako's gift was the best, right?" he questioned, looking at their surroundings to make sure _the coast was clear_.

"Yeah, what—"

His lips effectively cut her off with a quick kiss, before withdrawing hastily.

"So? Still think Hisako's was the best?"

"Wh—" she was terribly flushed at his sudden brave act.

"I doubt anything could ever beat _that_ ," he beamed self-assuredly. She loathed the fact that Souma was able to manipulate her as easy as falling off a log.

"…y-you're gonna have to try better than _that_!"

"Well, can I try right now?"

Rest assured, she was going to have her best gift that night.

* * *

HAHAHA I keep bringing up the Incredibles. **In which I do NOT own**. Pixar, how're you doing…

I just watched the said movie earlier today (I know it's a bit late), and I gotta say it went more than well. Probably the next chapter is going to be them, going on that movie date. Who knows? I know some people would be like _Erina doesn't like going on movies, that would be OOC_. But real talk, who doesn't like the Incredibles? Even our favorite director does.

And I'm still open to requests, so drop your suggestions by any means.

Also, please tell me what you think of this chapter in the review section. As you may have known, your reviews are what kept me going. So the more the positive reviews are there, the quicker I update (or not, lol I dunno).

Until then, cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**w33hong** : Thank you! Our Souma is downright helpless when it comes to those kinds of things.

 **Galp** : Thank you for your suggestion! Yep, the idea's been bugging me for some time, but I still couldn't quite shape them into reality. I guess only time (and my fish of a brain) will tell :)

 **ChikaG** : Glad you liked it! That idea came almost spontaneously, though.

 **JeGosu** : Thank you! But I don't think I have the heart to put Megumi like that :(

So as you may have noticed, I couldn't bring myself to write the the movie date chapter like I mentioned in the last chapter. And I'm terribly sorry. But here's an even better one—in my opinion, that is.

 **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED EXTREME T**. You have been warned ;)

* * *

 **~Adored~**

It's July 6th, international kissing day, and the day Souma comes home from his onsen town mission. There's no better way to celebrate the occasion.

* * *

If there's anything better than a good day, it's a good day that came utterly close to being a bad one.

Well, at least that's what she assured herself (she read it on the internet a few weeks ago). After all, she knew that Souma and Tadokoro were on their way home from their assigned mission a little bit earlier than expected. She had granted the Elite Ten—who were on their respective missions to apprehend _noir_ chefs around Japan—a two-weeks reprieval from all their classes, forms, and their usual meetings.

Thus, with Souma and Tadokoro finishing up rather early, the best friend duo had the chance to enjoy their dispensation without caring about their responsibilities, much to the redhead's enjoyment.

Oh, and the curious case of the main culprit named Saiba? They're going to have to wait for the others to return, in order to bring up all pieces to the puzzle. Until then, the lead is stuck on going nowhere.

To be precise, it had been six nights since they all departed on their referred errands.

And that six nights were already taking their toll on a certain blonde director.

The first two or three were easy-breezy for her. Sure, she had missed him. But she was too preoccupied with the enormous amount of forms, meetings, and whatnot that she didn't even have the time to worry about such farce. At one point or another, she actually had to spend the night at her office just because the paperwork was too grueling to complete in one night.

Also, the Totsuki shareholders—who, metaphorically, kept breathing down her neck—weren't helping at all. Internally, she had managed to convince herself that _she wouldn't miss him_ because of said reasons. She even denied it when Souma texted her _"are you going to miss me?"_.

The nights after that, though, she found herself eating her own words.

Three nights without his conventional chipper banters, and without his soft yet resolute touches. It was slowly driving her crazy.

Of course, being the woman with the pride of a lion, she'd rather die than to admit this. But then, after those three nights, her change of attitude and her mood swings became apparent to almost everyone in the Totsuki body. She would get frustratingly irritated at the slightest obstructions. She would slam the door literally every time she walks into a class to teach—and with her being sour-faced, it was the perfect definition of scary for the students. Oh, did I mention that she had almost snapped in front of Totsuki board members when they were holding their weekly conference? Yeah, that's how on edge she was.

Probably her constant vexation was caused by her lack of sleep. How could she not? She secretly had waited by her cellphone every night for Souma to call or text her—well, aside from the usual reports that she gets from him whenever there's a significant progress regarding the 'dark chefs'.

But deep down, she really wanted to talk to him. Talk about how their day was, and talk about the most insignificant things. Like they always did before he went away.

Occasionally, he would drop by her office at after-hours to see how she was doing. Sometimes, one thing would lead to another, and moments later they would be battling their tongues for dominance by the sofa of her office.

 _Alright, fine_. She thought. She missed him. She missed him bad.

And on the seventh day? It started off pretty shitty to her.

First thing in the morning. She spilled her coffee (she wasn't a coffee person to begin with) on her white blouse. Then, her cousin Alice decided it was a good idea to startle her while she was carrying mountains of paperwork, resulting on them both picking it all up again which took almost half an hour.

After that, by some sheer luck, one teacher had an accident while preparing a _flambé_ -styled dish. Almost the whole kitchen turned black in an instant—luckily the sprinklers worked, or else. She couldn't blame him, though. But she could vent her anger towards rearranging this week's budget on safety measures. And yep, she did. What a pain.

When she thought things couldn't be worse, her fountain pen leaked when she was signing the verification papers for her office expansion—the only paperwork she'd been waiting all week!

She slammed her head to the desk. _Please don't let it be any worse than this_.

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon that her agitation went through the roof.

She couldn't quite make of this feeling. Okay, she misses him. She's agreed to that—much to her dismay. But does she miss him to the point that literally everything starts to get infuriating? Like that clock in her office! It's been hung up there for as long as one could remember, but she's recognized on how annoying its sound was until only recently.

Like…the ticking of the clock…it was mocking her!

Mocking on how she couldn't vent on him, on how she couldn't hear his comforting words, and how she's not on his side now that he was away.

She sighed.

When she did that, her desk phone rang.

"Erina-sama? Someone is here to see you," Hisako stated, at the other end of the line.

"Tell them to come another time, please. I'm in no mood."

"But they said it's important and it'll only take a while?"

"…alright, fine," was all she said.

The secretary went silent for a moment, before continuing, "I'll send him in now, Erina-sama."

"—Thank you, Hisako."

Sluggishly, she put back the telephone while half-heartedly anticipating for her guest. Probably the expected sponsor offers or the typical partnership programs. Either way, she didn't think she was going to accept them anyway. Totsuki was already a superbly independent company—why would she agree to sign such acts?

And when the door opened—.

"Yo, Erina!"

The man she's been yearning to see all week, now propped up lazily in front of her! She could've sworn if only he knew how much she'd been missing him, he wouldn't be able to act so nonchalantly.

Erina stood up, eyes wide in disbelief.

Saying nothing at all, she hastily rushed to him. The main cause of her cloudy days and hopeful nights, her legs begging to give in at any moment.

"Eh, what's with the face? Did you—mmph!"

And with that, she kissed him. Cutting his speech short.

As though she was an unflinching predator and he was her helpless prey, Erina didn't even waste a single breath when she decided to push him against the cold, hard wall. The blonde, whose heart was now in a frenzied state, gripped Souma's collar and dragged his face unbearably closer to her flushed one.

In mere seconds after they only had reunited since Souma went away, she was exploring his mouth, licking all his insides as if she's never did before. And soon after, she let out these soft, yet seemingly-magnified moans in such a way that she almost wanted Hisako to hear from the front desk.

 _I've had enough of these wretched distances_ , she supposed. Souma was sure as hell going to make up for it.

Moments after, she was the one to pull away. Though their hands were still on each other, a thin string of saliva went unnoticed between them as they parted their tongues, panting and evidently wanting more.

"…greeting me the right way, I presume?" he grinned. Both were perilously flushed due to their heated French, and it hit Erina like a train that she was the one who initiated such indecent act. But then, he didn't look like he wasn't enjoying it either, so she deemed it was a win-win situation.

"…h-huh?"

"Today is July 6th. International kissing day. You really know how to celebrate such event."

"…wait, what? Where did that even come from?" she said, still regaining her breath.

"See, I followed this fact account on Twitter, and I came across a tweet saying it's today—but never mind that. I should go on missions more often," he smirked mischievously.

"…why should you?" she frowned.

"I could get used to being welcomed like this."

Immediately, she reddened.

There was a ton of questions on her mind she wanted to ask regarding his last mission. What happened to the dark chef? Did they at least take him to the authorities? And what of Windvane Baths and Low Cull Hotel? Did they recover any leads concerning those countless mafia families and their connection to the underground world? Most importantly, why wasn't Tadokoro with him?

But she resolved that it'll have to wait. Her raw wanton desire comes first.

And she leaned forward again, their fingers intertwined and with her pinning him mercilessly against the wall, she ever blazingly slammed her lips onto his. Her sensual moaning continued—not only because she was cherishing every moment of it, but she wanted him to know how _hot_ and _bothered_ she was.

Figuring her tenacity was practically all over the floor now, he might as well go all the way—Souma boldened himself and switched their places in the blink of an eye. Now he was pinning her to the wall, and inadvertently, her hands snuck behind his neck, before her fingers found themselves tangled in his red hair.

"…you miss me that much, huh?" he broke the kiss, despite their noses were still touching—she could still hint his minty breath.

"Y-Your fault!"

"Wait, how come is it my fault?"

"…w-well, you never even texted me…"

"Oh," he paused, a glint of guilt flashed in his eyes, "I used all my phone credit to buy this mobile game item. That's why I haven't been able to text you—hey, but I did call, right?"

"Yeah, only for telling me your improvements. And speaking of improvements, why did you even let Tadokoro do all the work back there?"

"Eh, I figured it was a good chance to show the fruit of her training," he shrugged, brushing his swollen lips with hers softly, before continuing, "and before you ask, I've missed you too."

"Liar," was her pouted reply.

"I'm not lying."

"You would've called me if you did."

"I did call you, remember?"

"…you're really full of shit, Souma," she remarked, before pulling him in closer for their umpteenth kiss.

* * *

Before they even realized it, they were ravishing each other.

It was totally different—how one would say it—from their familiar vanillas. Probably it was because they both genuinely yearned for each other (despite only being six nights without physical contact) that his tenacious touches and her muffled hisses accentuated their insatiable craving even more than it normally did.

She, now eagerly sitting on her desk, legs straddling his waist and one arm around his neck, brought her other free hand to grab his wrist, and guided the clueless to her left chest, falteringly giving it a light squeeze—.

"…ahn—Souma…" her face was as red as tomato when his satisfying touch connected.

"E-Erina…if we're going to…you know…we shouldn't be doing it here…"

"H-Huh? Why not?" she asked between her out-of-control breaths.

"…I don't know…Hishoko might hear us."

"Even if she does, she won't tell a soul anyway," her smirk convinced him.

"…fine," he paused. "Just remember this is your choice," before starting to unbutton her blouse. He could've sworn he wanted everyday to be _International Kissing Day_.

Nevertheless, the two overlooked the fact that Hisako could still see them from the security camera inside the office—matter of fact, it was no surprise that she did.

She won't tell a soul, right?

* * *

Three things basically motivated me to write this chapter in one go.  
1\. The manga's newest chapter, chapter 270;  
2\. Years & Years' new album Palo Santo which is an absolute gold;  
3\. You, dearest readers.

As always, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Until then, cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! It's really been a while since I updated this series of Sorina one-shots. In fact, it has been almost one year. This one is a bit long (4k words in total) because I just couldn't connect the plot points if it were a shorter one.

 **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T** for language and…well, you'll see.

* * *

 **~Rainbow Gala~**

Usually it's Erina who gets jealous over the slightest things. Now it's him.

* * *

The evening breeze did nothing to calm his nerves, that's number one.

Number two, ever since that wretched Professor Suzuki/Saiba Asahi came as his only worthy love rival in the entire Totsuki body, he hasn't been sleeping well—sometimes he even slept on the countertops of Polar Star kitchen. That's how determined he is to prove his worth towards Erina. Though they've been officially dating, but the appearance of a man who declared he was going to marry his girlfriend instead made Souma more disturbed than he has ever been in his life. Yes, Souma _did_ beat him in BLUE semifinals earlier this year. But that doesn't extinguish his desire to 'tie his loose ends'.

Number three, she looked mesmerizingly stunning.

He almost wanted to tackle her right here in her dressing room, and not give a single fuck about the gala. Sure, she would have to give her opening speech as Totsuki's headmistress sooner than later, but that doesn't mean he can't have her _just a little bit_ , right?

"W-What are you staring at?" she had asked.

"Ah, nothing—just wondering why're you taking so long."

"And I'm wondering why the hell you're not out there greeting the Totsuki shareholders."

He mentally slapped himself for that apparent lie. Truthfully, he was staring at her—particularly, her in velvet crimson dress with open back, modestly clenching her curvy figure with each thread sewn. The front only barely exposed her cleavage, not too open that she would be judged as a lowly woman, but not too closed that her chest didn't seem tempting enough for him; even at the slightest glance.

She had even put on a red lipstick, emphasizing her mature and sexy side.

Underlined; he couldn't take his eyes off her. If only he had telekinetic powers, she would've been stripped long before dusk falls. He wasn't sure himself if he would have some self-control considering how inviting she appears in front of him.

No, it's not merely carnal desire that almost took him over. It's the thirst to show that prick Asahi who rightfully owns Erina's heart and body—the latter being of significance.

About the gala itself; she and Souma (much to her secret delight) were personally invited to attend a ball with the higher-ups of Japan's culinary world. Originally, Erina had refused the event organizers when they asked for it to be held on Totsuki grounds, considering she wouldn't want to deal with outrageous amounts of paperwork. Then again, they both were regarded as modest prodigies, and their friends convinced them that making connections is more than crucial. So off they went to this beachside resort and convention center.

Before you ask, yes. This is also a property of Totsuki.

Oh, and Souma had planned to stay the night in her room. So that's one thing to look forward to.

"Hey," she snapped him out from his thoughts. "Shall we go?"

"Sure you don't need another hour?" he teased, to which she rolled her eyes before they both started making their way to the gala.

* * *

Usually these types of events and formalities don't suit him very well, considering he's more of an informal-type of guy. Dressing up with his black tux and red bowtie makes him slightly uncomfortable, limiting his movements and whatnot. He'd rather be dressed up in his usual Yukihira t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and his signature headband around his wrist.

 _What a drag. If it weren't for Erina, I wouldn't have agreed to come to this ball,_ was what he muttered internally.

The ball itself was in full swing; soft, melodic jazz music faintly drowns the attendees' chatter. A mix of various distinctive, expensive perfumes fills the air along with the sight of glittering jewels worn by the guests of the event. A typical high-class ball where people from different instances are worried more about making connections—and appearing wealthier than others—than about enjoying the ball itself. One more reason why Souma (knowing his background is not as royal as the others) feels uncomfortable amidst these so-called _Totsuki's Shareholders_.

"I'm gonna go backstage to prepare for my opening speech," she declared, in which he nodded. "Save me a seat, will you?"

"Sure," was his tense reply. Failing to notice it, however, Erina swiftly made her way to the backstage. Now he was on his own—he probably should make connections like Erina said earlier, but he didn't feel like it until—.

"Yukihira Souma?" a man's voice called out, a hand placed on Souma's shoulder.

"Yes?" was his instant reply as he turned around.

There, stood a man about his dad's age (probably only slightly older) with grey hair and mustache, offering a handshake. "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Morizawa, CCO of Mori-Food Industries."

"Ah," he suddenly recalled how Tsukasa-senpai used to speak highly of this man. Turns out he was a member of Elite Ten back in his days, too. "The honor is all mine, Mr. Morizawa. Tsukasa-senpai speaks very highly of you," Souma accepted his handshake and greeted as politely.

"Really?" Souma's statement piqued his interest. "Tsukasa was the pure embodiment of prodigy. I've offered him a position on my company numerous times yet he'd always refuse them, ahahaha!" he laughed heartily, followed by Souma's grin. The old man then continued. "I heard he's studying new food elements in Amazon now, ain't it right?"

"That's right, he's currently in Amazon with the former second seat, Rindou Kobayashi," Souma gestured the number two with his fingers.

"Hmm, that's good for him to follow his passion rather than to be dictated by people like me," he paused. "Oh, have you met my son Jordan? He's also a close acquaintance of Tsukasa. **Jordan!** "

The man clad in patterned green suit turns his head to his father and made his way to Souma after Morizawa gestured _come here_ with his hands. From up close, though, the suit was one of most eccentric Souma has ever seen. His blonde Andy Warhol-ish hairstyle accentuates the artistic side of the man, and his designer glasses and his earrings only make it more convincing. Kinda makes him resemble Jared Leto or someone equally eccentric.

"Yes, father?" his warm voice uttered obediently towards Morizawa.

"I want you to meet Yukihira Souma, the successor of Tsukasa."

"Wow," Jordan shook his hands fervently. "The successor of Tsukasa? You must be really, really talented! A pleasure to meet you, Yukihira!"

"Ahahaha," Souma giggled sheepishly. "The pleasure's all mine! Do you know Tsukasa-senpai as well?"

"Yep! In fact, I was one of the first to witness the birth of _the White Knight of the Table_ serving his first dishes."

"Whoaa, really? Must be awesome witnessing a prodigy being nurtured into a legend!"

"It sure is, Yukihira—oh, is that Nakiri Erina on the stage?" the overly-dressed man pointed at the stage, in which Souma turned too. Apparently, the opening speech from Erina is about to start.

"Oh, do you know Nakiri as well?" Souma asked, carefully not to address her as 'Erina' or he would risk their not-so-secret relationship to be caught.

"Oh, please, Yukihira. No one in the culinary world—especially in Japan—does not know who Erina is. The heiress of the Nakiri family, and also the God Tongue successor after Mrs. Nakiri, right?"

 _Wait, what?_ Did this Jordan guy really address Erina as… Erina?!

 _Whatever, I may have misheard anyway,_ he shrugged it off.

"—and also the new headmistress of Totsuki after Senzaemon-dono."

"ERINA IS THE NEW HEADMISTRESS?!—" he half-whispered, half-exclaimed, then said again while being starry-eyed. "Oh my God, my Erina has grown so much…!"

 _Your_ _Erina?_ "Your Erina?" Souma repeated himself, trying so hard to mask the irritation in his voice. By that time, Morizawa had gone away from the two, presumably on the other side of the room greeting the other Totsuki shareholders.

"Yes, my Erina. We've been close since middle school—wait, don't tell me you're his boyfriend?" he snickered; almost mockingly.

"Ah—no, of course not. Pfft, we're only friends," he swished his hand, as if dismissing Jordan's accusation.

" _It is my honor to welcome you all to this grand event—"_ Erina's speech started and both Souma and Jordan turned their heads towards the stage, when Jordan asked again.

"Look at her, isn't she beautiful?"

"Uh…yeah. Eri—I mean, Nakiri's always been beautiful," Souma was practically gritting his teeth. He's not the one to be jealous—hell, even when Asahi courted her he didn't feel as uneasy as he did now. He's completely unfamiliar with the feeling of possessiveness and how it wounds the very insides of him, yet this…this abomination Jordan keeps rubbing the wound with the salt. His own kind of salt!

He thinks he could waltz into the place with his Andy Warhol haircut and his tacky green suit, introduce himself to Souma briefly, then start calling Erina beautiful in front of her boyfriend—well, not that Jordan knows that they both have been seeing each other…

…but still!

Why hasn't Erina told him about this Jordan guy yet? All he known that her childhood—up until his own arrival at Totsuki—was only accompanied by Hisako. And Alice. Moreover, she's not even that close to Ryou, Alice's personal (too personal, based on what he perceived last week) aide.

But why the fuck does this Jordan guy claim to be 'close since middle school'? Does he have some kind of connection with Erina that Souma's oblivious about?

 _What am I pissed off about? Probably just very close friends like me and Megumi. Nothing to be so cranked up about_ … he attempted to shrug it off—.

"Do you think she's seeing anybody at the moment?" the blonde asked.

"—huh? Oh, um…I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Souma countered, avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Oh, I definitely will, Yukihira," Jordan winked at him, in which Souma replied with a forced chuckle.

"Uh, Jordan, excuse me for a second," he whispered—yet audibly enough to leave a cold trace—before swifting off towards the exit of the ballroom.

* * *

He breathed the evening seaside air on the mansion's balcony.

 _Okay, get your shit together, Souma_ , he murmured inwardly. _He's probably just a friend. Just a friend!_ What the hell, even when Asahi said that he would marry Erina, Souma managed to shrug it off in one thought as if it were a gust of wind. That shit wasn't as much as a bother as it is now.

To be fair, that was when they both weren't committed into any kind of relationship. After they both confessed (it happened merely days after BLUE), then it's a slightly different story. (More or less) they belong to one another. Erina and Souma. Not Erina and some fuckboy with his fuckboy suit and his fuckboy haircut. How 'close' is 'close since middle school?'. Does he mean…like…in a romantic way?

But what bothered him more wasn't the fact that they both were 'close since middle school'. It was the fact that Erina never talked to him about this Jordan guy. Not once, and not ever. Was she being dishonest—no, Souma knew Erina inside out, and he knew all her sides. The side when she's tsundere, the side when she's angry, the side when she's elated, the side when she's jealous, the side when she's afraid, the side when she's sad, even the side when she's a freak in bed—.

—scratch that last one. It gives a new meaning to the word _horrifying_.

No. Erina would never be dishonest. Not to him, not to Polar Star residents, and not to her own family whom she trusts with all her life.

 _Then why haven't she told anything to me about him?_

Then it's decided. He would go inside and ask her about him, and all problems would evaporate into thin air. Like they always do.

Souma isn't the one to overthink—let alone these kinds of problems where any personal, romantic feelings would take place. Hell, he isn't even romantic to begin with, and neither is Erina. But why did the thought of Jordan calling Erina by her first name irritates him so much? Even Megumi addresses Erina by 'Nakiri-san'. Fuck, even Souma himself would call her 'Nakiri' in public.

No. He's not jealous. Jealous would be…getting pissed off about the thought of another guy being with Erina. In Souma's case it's rather more fitting to be called…discomfort…

…or jealous.

 _Fine. Maybe I am jealous. Only slightly though._

Nuh-uh. You're not slightly jealous. You're hella jealous.

 _No, I'm not. I'm gonna talk to her after this. Problemo solved._

So he did. Calmly, surely making his way inside the ballroom again where he came from. This was nothing more than a trivial matter, he presumed internally—and there she is. Chatting casually with that guy Jordan. Well, it's only fair because they're both the same age and the other guests in this ballroom is in their forties/fifties. Souma decided it was wise (hint: it's not) to watch them from afar, blending in the crowd before approaching them.

After a short conversation, Jordan seemed to utter a joke, in which Erina heartily laughed in an almost unladylike manner. In an instant, one hand clutched Jordan's forearm while the other was clutching her stomach. She seemed really…contented…with the joke.

 _Wow, even I couldn't get her laughing like that—not every day, at least,_ Souma raised an eyebrow.

Then, her hand that was on his forearm balled into a fist, and punched very lightly his chest. In an almost flirtatious way. In a way that made Souma (inadvertently) grit his teeth.

 _Okay, stop. I'm just a teeny bit jealous. Not on the same level as she normally would have been when other girls try to flirt me,_ he convinced himself, still curious what she's about to do next.

After a brief moment, Jordan seemed to tell an engaging tale, and managed to grab both Erina's palms with his own as he rocked them up and down, the occasional chuckle flew out her mouth in response to his actions.

And before he knew it, Souma had already made his way to them both, putting his best nonchalant face despite his blood was almost boiling.

"Oh, Yukihira, have you met Jordan?" she, in spite of all the accusations Souma has, still looked genuinely happy meeting her (secret) boyfriend again after her speech.

"I did, actually…Jordan said you were…uh, close? Since middle school?" he masked his curiosity and uneasiness with a simple grin.

"We were. Jordan's like…the sweetest guy I've ever met! —"

His eye twitched.

"—I'm sure you and Yukihira will get along well, right Jordan?"

"Yep. You should cook me one of your dishes sometimes, Yukihira," the blonde guy winked.

"Uh," Souma was taken aback by that wink—no, more like… what was that supposed to mean? Nonetheless, he continued. "Yeah, sure. I'll serve you anything you'd like!"

"Oh, by the way, Erina, have you seen that new chapter of the shoujo manga you've been reading? I absolutely love it!"

"Jordan…!" she blushed a little, poking his arm slightly while giggling. "Not too loud, people are gonna know I read shoujo mangas in my downtime—."

"—eh, what manga?" came Souma's awkward reply, wanting to join the conversation as well.

"—and no. I haven't read it yet. Lemme guess—don't tell me—the heroine confesses?" Erina's eyes went starry.

"That's right!" came an exclaim from the man in green. "Whoa, are you a psychic or something, Erina?"

"—uh, guys—" Souma tried to join, his voice muffled. Never before he has felt out of place in his entire life. Not until now.

"Pfft, it's soooo predictable!"

"I know, right?" the blonde guy grasped Erina's palms again, rocking it up and down in enthusiasm while they both shared cheers.

"—um, I'm gonna be at the kitchen if yall need me," the redhead uttered, and turned away almost too hastily.

Kitchen is where he needs to be. Not in some kind of ball alongside with some kind of jerk.

* * *

If he was just slightly jealous thirty minutes ago, he's over-the-top jealous now. He needed something to cool off, and fast.

Who the hell does this Jordan think he is? He had called Hisako and Alice earlier to inquire about how close Erina is to this blonde hindrance and all of them replied with 'who in the world is Jordan?'. Seemed that their relationship—Souma almost groaned at the term—is as secret as it can be. To be fair, he's never been this pissed off with someone in the context of…ahem…jealousy. Sure, he was furious at certain people at times, like Eizan and Asahi. But that doesn't concern his feelings for Erina in the slightest. Moreover, those anger of his was settled by a Shokugeki, and after that, all hard feelings were cast aside.

But he just can't challenge Jordan with a Shokugeki, right? That would be unfair on so many levels. What was the prize for winning, anyway? 'A night with Erina'? What a total joke.

Before he realized it, he had already busied himself in the mansion's kitchen; mixing spices and ingredients in one large wok. Even the mansion's caterers stood dumbfounded seeing Souma's impressive display of sheer talent.

It's so unlike Souma to brood over these kinds of things. The cheery, dorky, buoyant Souma gets jealous?

But it's also unlike Erina to open up with a guy other than him.

 _I should've known coming to this cursed ball will bring no good for me,_ he cursed internally.

Filling in coriander, ground beef, and green peas, he stirred the wok passionately—almost angrily. He always did have a habit of pouring his emotions to his cooking, and this time he's not sure what 'jealousy' would taste like on his dish. Maybe sorta salty-spicy?

He figured the problem wasn't Erina. Erina wouldn't have been unfaithful—he knew her too well. The problem was Jordan. He thinks he can flirt with Erina just because they read the same manga? Punk probably doesn't know how to cook, either. Good-for-nothing sweet talker. What does that guy know about Erina? Does he know her favorite color, her favorite artist, her favorite movie (hint: it's Aladdin), and her least favorite ingredient?

Adding a dash of turmeric, he opposed internally again. If he can't challenge him to a Shokugeki, then what would be a fair competition they both are able to do?

Then he smirked in triumph. He's got an idea, and sure as hell he's going to win fair and square.

 _Fine, Mr. Andy Warhol. Let's see if you bark as big as you can bite._

* * *

It was near the end of the event. Some guests were leaving early after devouring the dishes made by Totsuki's finest caterers, yet the majority of them still lingered around. A few even dared to ask for more servings.

There she was, her velvet crimson dress still hugged her curvy figure perfectly despite how long this night was—according to him, at least. Her blonde hair was a stark contrast to her dress, yet they clashed perfectly in his eyes.

Chatting with Jordan and Morizawa, Erina was still oblivious when Souma swiftly walked towards her.

Until she heard his faint footsteps.

"There you are, Yukihi—mmph!"

The redhead grabbed her waist and planted a hard kiss on her red lipstick, and forced his tongue into her mouth, letting out a small, throaty whimper of want from her. The kiss wasn't chaste in any way. If anything, it was rough and possessive. He doesn't care if he smears her hundred-dollar lipstick. He just wanted to prove a point.

His point.

"Mine," he grumbled softly, still poking her tongue with his. Came out a second moan, this time significantly softer. As if watching them French the fuck out of each other wasn't awkward enough, Erina made sure the small group of people besides her couldn't hear the second.

Then, he pulled away. For a second, Erina's mouth was agape, panting, and her head was tilted forward; clearly wanting _a little bit_ _more_.

"Souma—I mean, Yukihira…We need to talk. Outside. E-Excuse me, Morizawa-san, Jordan," she bowed apologetically while having her cheeks tinted dark red from Souma's sudden boldness. Even though she had told him not to display any affection in public—and she knows how well Souma keeps his word—she was shocked and confused on how Souma practically claim her to be 'his' in front of Morizawa and Jordan.

* * *

She hastily dragged him to the terrace, overlooking the shoreline of the beach they're on. The taste of peppermint from his tongue still lingers in her mouth, and her anger overwhelms her will to taste them again for the second time. Fortunately for them, there were alone on this marble-covered patio.

"What is wrong with you, Souma?!" she stomped her feet.

"What is wrong with you?" He defended, knowing full well he was the victim. "Why did you suddenly get so lovey-dovey with this Jordan guy? I mean…just look at his haircut!"

"…what?" she stood dumbfounded.

"You heard me. You never even told me you were 'close since middle school'," he mocked Jordan. "He's even got the nerve to address you as Erina! Even Daigo and Shoji are prohibited from calling you that!"

"—Souma…" she smirked in amusement. _Oh, how cute he can be when he's jealous_.

"…and you even called him 'the sweetest guy you've ever met'. Does he even know your favorite color? Hell, does he even know how funny Will Smith is in 'Aladdin'?"

"Pfft…Souma—." Erina began to genuinely chuckle in amusement.

"Yeah, just remembering the guy makes you laugh, doesn't it? He even called you 'his Erina' when I told him you were the new headmistress," his rants went on and on.

"Hmm, really? What does he sound like?" Erina inquired, now masking the amusement with curiosity.

He then grabbed a strand of her blonde and placed them on top of his red hair. "Oh mY GoD, mY eRiNa hAs grOwN sO MuCh…!"

"Pfft, hahahaha!" came her genuine laughter. His impression was perfect, flawless. No two ways about it, and it did make Erina feel more amused than before.

He, however, is not. "So? Can you tell me who the hell this guy is?"

"Are you jealous?" she asked, still chuckling.

"Of course I am," Erina's heart fluttered and she blushed at his honesty, before he continued. "I'm the one who you'd normally open up with, and then there this guy comes outta nowhere with his green suit and Andy Warhol hair. Is he trying to cosplay as Joker from The Dark Knight or something?"

"Hey! I like his suit!" she grinned—teased. "It's…eccentric, don't you think?"

"It's tacky, and it only shows he has poor taste."

"You're so cute when you're jealous," she smiled warmly, cupping his cheeks.

"Hello? Earth to Erina? Now would be a good time to explain who that guy is?" Souma questioned, still demanding an explanation.

"Souma—…" the blonde girl started, unable to hold her amusement anymore.

The redhead, however, didn't answer to her call.

"…—he's gay."

"…what?" his turn to be dumbfounded.

"You heard me," she enjoys teasing him as much as he does teasing her.

"Yo, wait, wait, hold on, that guy…?" Souma pointed towards the door of the ballroom "…is…gay?"

Now, Souma doesn't have anything against gay people. In his eyes, they're just as human as us. They have feelings like us. They sleep and eat and poop like us. Biologically, they have the same organs and they would contradict the same diseases and illnesses as us. They're humans, and humans are to be treated as…humans.

 **LGBT or not, nothing makes us better than the others.**

But the fact that Jordan's not heterosexual…that explains a lot.

"Yep. I figured you had noticed when he winked so desperately at you," Erina said calmly. "I thought you kissed me back there to make yourself clear to him—that you _don't swing that way_."

"Um…" was all he could mutter. He needs time to process this fact, damnit!

"Turns out you were only blindly jealous. It's so unlike you to let your emotions overtake you."

"W-Well, I just couldn't help it," he stammered, fully ashamed now that he is aware Jordan…isn't what Souma thinks he is. "Really hate the thought of you being with another random guy, you know?"

"Come on, Souma. I've known him since middle school," she sighed in understanding. "Back then, no girl could ever approach me because…you know…my status and all. But he, as the next heir of Mori-Food Industries, stood only slightly below my level and was not intimidated by my cold sneers and whatnot. That's what makes him a great friend…"

Souma only nodded in understanding, before Erina continued.

"…and knowing that he's…you know…gay and all, I can open up to him the way I can't with my other friends. He's able to…I dunno…give a boy-and-girl perspective to each of my problems. Does that make sense? He even helped me when you first confessed to me, you know?"

Anger and jealousy quickly left Souma's mind, replaced by sympathy and understanding. He knows how hard it is to live with such sexual orientations, with people constantly judging you and jeering you every time you walk past. Yet this Jordan guy managed to brush it all off and still be a helpful friend to Erina.

"But I gotta agree on you on the haircut part. Maybe a Johnny Depp haircut would suit him better, don't you think?" she took a step closer to him, eliminating the gap.

"Pfft, no one uses Johnny Depp as a reference anymore—he's too old now! Probably like an Ed Sheeran haircut would be good," he grinned ear to ear, contented that his jealousy was for nothing.

"Agree. Or a Jared Leto one."

"I'm sorry my jealousy took over me," he looked down, apologetic.

"Don't be. I think it's cute—you still owe an apology to Morizawa-san and Jordan, though."

"What?" he tilted his head in confusion. "Why would I need to apologize to them?"

"Because your thick-headed self kissed me without no remorse whatsoever and it left them visibly uncomfortable! You idiot…," Erina huffed in annoyance.

"Alright, fine, fine," he walked towards the ballroom door to meet the father-and-son duo, before promptly turning around. "I'm still staying at your room tonight, right?"

She smiled softly. "Don't count on it, diner boy."

* * *

This one-shot is purely intended to celebrate Pride Month as I was reminded constantly by Years & Years' tweets on Twitter (fine, Olly, here's your Sorina one-shot. Happy now?). It also sends my message to you, dear readers, to not discriminate those with peculiar sexual orientations. They're as human as us, so let's love each other :)

I'm sorry if I made Erina and Souma too OOC in this, as I haven't been writing any Sorina fanfics in a long while. If you'd be so kind, please tell me which parts of it are good or bad so I can write better in the next one-shot.

The next one-shot would be 'their first kiss, and how they leave each other wanting for more'. Until then, cheers!


End file.
